lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Zadavia
Zadavia (a.k.a Boss Lady) is the Loonatics' beautiful yet mysterious supervisor and possible benefactor. She often appears to them as a hologram (she rarely appears in person). When appearing in her holographic form, she usually contacts the Loonatics to inform them of a threat to Acmetropolis and dispatches them to contain it. After the Loonatics complete a mission, she follows up to congratulate, give advice/commentary, and, if necessary, reprove a member or members (usually Danger Duck). History In Acmegeddon Part II, Zadavia further explained her past and relation to Optimatus. Back on their home world, Planet Freleng (based on Warner Brothers director Friz Freleng), she and her brother were leaders of their planet along with a "High Council". Optimatus, however, was not a peaceful leader; he discovered a way of inter-dimensional travel using wormholes and was determined to use this technology to conquer the universe. Zadavia feared causing a perpetual war, bringing shame to their homeworld and destruction to their people, and opposed her brother. The council sided with her, but her brother wouldn't let that stand. Optimatus kidnapped the High Council and tried to capture Zadavia, fearing that she would lead a rebellion against him. She felt she had no choice but to flee and did so with great haste. As Zadavia took off in a space cruiser, her brother ran after her on foot only to receive burns from his sister's rocket fire, leaving his face, to an extent, disfigured. Zadavia later landed on Acmetropolis and thought she would be safe. Optimatus sent a meteor to Acmetropolis, hoping it would destroy his sister. However, it only knocked the planet off its axis and released the supernatural forces that gave the Loonatics their superpowers. General Information Zadavia has been shown to be very influential in Acmetropolis. She seems to possess natural energy-based superpowers/abilities, such as being able to fire beams of rainbow colored energy from her eyes and hands, as well as create a holographic version of herself with the same energy. Thus, these powers did not come from the supernatural forces released by the meteor, as early speculation dictated. Personality In most of her appearances and situations, Zadavia seems very serious, if not outright stoic. Zadavia is capable of displaying emotions, however, as she did in the "Acmegeddon" two-part special. Relationships The Loonatics It is currently assumed that she set the Loonatics up in their current residence (the 125th floor of a large tower, according to the episode "The World is My Circus", and pays for all their expenses, as no other explanation has yet been given. Fans also speculate that she might be the outright ruler of Acmetropolis, though her exact status, financial and political, are currently unverified. Optimatus Zadavia is Optimatus's sister. Optimatus is power hungry and that quest for power caused him to butt heads with his sister on Freleng. When Zadavia left Freleng, Optimatus tried his best to destroy her, seeing Zadavia as a threat in his conquest for power. In the season two finale, Optimatus renounced his evil ways and went back to Freleng to rule the planet with Zadavia. Appearances Season 1 * Loonatics on Ice * Attack of the Fuzz Balls * The Cloak of Black Velvet * Weathering Heights * Going Underground * The Comet Cometh * The World is My Circus * Sypher * Time After Time * Acmegeddon Part I * Acmegeddon Part II Season 2 * Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword * I Am Slamacus * The Heir Up There * In the Pinkster * The Music Villain * The Fall of Blanc, Part I * In Search of Tweetums, Part II Trivia *Zadavia's name was Maxima in the original trailer. *She made her first appearance in person cameo at the end of "The World is My Circus" after being stuck in the form of a monkey-chameleon combination for most of the episode. *She is voiced by Candi Milo, who also voiced "Sweetie" in Tiny Toon Adventures. Gallery Allthewayuphere.jpg Loonatics zadavia fountain.jpg Loonatics video 1.jpg Loonatics zadavia divest.jpg Zadavia.png Th zadavia hologram.jpg Zadavia.jpg Rainbowlasers.jpg Carebearfight.jpg Bosslady.jpg Loonatics zadavia tweety.jpg Loonatics duck zap 1.jpg Nnl.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Descendants Category:Females Category:Mentors